Tiarn
Tiarn is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart and Survivor: Argentina. Survivor: Worlds Apart Tiarn competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the blue Escameca tribe. They were extremely strong together, mainly due to the strong alpha males and females. This meant that Escameca did not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days. During this time, no alliances were officially made or tested since they never lost. At the tribe dissolve, Tiarn remained on Escameca with original members Callum, Erin and Byron. They won the first immunity challenge, but lost the second. As a reward for winning, Nagarote got to choose one person to kidnap and remove them from tribal council. They chose Tiarn's ally Erin, leaving the alliance in equal numbers with the minority. At tribal council, the original Escameca's and Rick voted out challenge threat Tyler. The tribe then won the next immunity challenge. At the tribe switch, TIarn was switched to the red Nagarote tribe along with post-dissolve member Lucy. At the only immunity challenge they had, Nagarote lost and had to go to tribal council. Lucy and Tiarn wanted to bring in Derrick and voted for Miles. However, Derrick went to the original Nagarote members and voted out Tiarn, making her the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Tiarn voted with the original Escameca tribe members for Byron to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Argentina Tiarn then competed in Survivor: Argentina, originally on the pink Trelew tribe. They were comprised of castaways who are Caucasian. Trelew was extremely strong, never having to go to tribal council for the first 10 days. At the tribe dissolve, Tiarn remained on Trelew along with original members Cara and Symon. Much like the original Trelew tribe, this new one was just as strong and did not have to go to tribal council. At this point, Tiarn was 19 days into the game without ever voting for someone. At this point, Tiarn made the merge and was reunited with the whole original Trelew tribe. At tribal council, she voted with the original Trelew tribe for Ellody, but another alliance of five voted for Lateysha. At the revote, Destiny switched her vote and sent Ellody home while giving Tiarn's group power. In control, the Trelew Five voted out Sarge, Scoop and Godfrey. At the final eight, the Trelew Five continued to be in control. Destiny used her voting advantage and prevented Cara from voting at tribal. This resulted in a tied vote between Cara and Lateysha. At the revote, Tiarn flipped with Rick and Cami and sent Cara home. At the next two tribal councils, the Trelew Four still had power in numbers and voted out minority members Lateysha, Destiny and Jeremy. Now with the only Trelew members left in the game, the alliance turned on each other. The plan was to send home Cami and not take her to the Final Three. However, she won the final immunity challenge and the remaining three had to turn on each other. The boys stuck together and with the help of Cami, Tiarn was voted out and made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Tiarn voted for Symon to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Tiarn during Worlds Apart became the first and currently only new player who was voted out pre-merge and still became a member of the jury. *Tiarn is one of nine castaways to improve on their original placement during Argentina along with Cami, Destiny, Jeremy C., Lateysha, Rick, Sarge, Scoop and Symon. *Tiarn is one of the few castaways to never attend a tribal council during the pre-merge phase of the game, during Argentina. **Other players with this feat include Cara, Chanelle, Ellody, Erin, Scoop and Symon. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Argentina Castaways